


So This Is Christmas (In July?!?)

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "What else am I going to wear to our Christmas in July celebration?" Kara asked then spun towards the packages."Our what now?" Lena asked as Kara spun placing a Santa hat on her head before slipping one on hers





	So This Is Christmas (In July?!?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. Since I've been in such a good mood! :D Oh wrote entirely on my phone sorry for any typos.

It was unusually hot even for July in National City and Lena sighed as she read her favorite book and classical music played in the background. Three heavy thumps at her door startled her and she made her way cautiously to her security camera. 

All she saw was a pair of legs, the top of a blonde head and armfuls of packages. She laughed to herself but opened the door.

"Kara what on earth?" she questioned as she took a few packages and let Kara inside. Kara sat all the packages down and grinned at Lena. 

Lena quirked an eyebrow as she took in Kara's appearance. She wore a bright red sweater, with a tree complete with fake sparkling decorations. "Aren't you roasting in that?" Lena questioned.

"What else am I going to wear to our Christmas in July celebration?" Kara asked then spun towards the packages. 

"Our what now?" Lena asked as Kara spun placing a Santa hat on her head before slipping one on hers. Lena rolls her eyes up looking at the bright red hat now on her head and smiles softly at Kara. She turns and walks to her phone pressing a few buttons before Trans-Siberian Orchestra starts playing. 

Kara's eyes widen. "What?" Lena asks. "We can't have a Christmas party without the proper music." 

Kara squeals happily and hugs Lena around the neck. "What's next?" Lena asks curiously. Kara claps her hands together and stares for a moment. 

"Cookies!" Kara finally announces. 

"We're... eating cookies?" 

"Nooo." Kara giggles "well.. yes but also baking!"

Lena leans against the counter as Kara wiggles her hips to the music while finishing decorating the last sugar cookie and smiles triumphantly.

"What?!" she asks as she catches Lena staring. 

"Nothing.." Lena smiles trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck. 

"Please tell me, we're eating more than cookies? " Lena asks hesitantly as Kara waves a cookie in front of her. Kara just giggles and Lena takes a bite of the cookie accidently grazing her lips over Kara's finger. Kara's eyes widen but she says nothing. 

"G-good?" she stutters a little more breathless than she intended.

"Mm" Lena mumbles around the cookie and Kara swallows hard. She turns to rifle through more boxes as she pulls out food items and gets to work. 

"What does one eat for Christmas in July ?" Lena asks curiously as she sips her wine. 

"Bar b Que chicken, potato salad, baked beans.. " Kara beams as she lists all the items for a cookout and Lena snorts. "Of course. Naturally." she smiles as Kara continues setting food containers out. 

The two sit at the island in Lena's kitchen eating quietly. 

 

"Not that I don't appreciate it but can I ask why you're celebrating with me, not your sister?" Lena muses.

"Becauseeee" Kara emphasizes "you're my best friend Lena. Who else would I want to celebrate with?" she smiles softly and studies Lena's eyes stroking the back of her hand with her thumb for one charged moment. Kara starts to lean closer but quickly sits up and stares at her plate while awkwardly adjusting her glasses. 

"Hes sooo mean!" Kara exclaims as the Grinch slinks around Who houses stealing Christmas decorations and Lena laughs lightly. 

"I think that's the point, darling." Lena smiles and Kara blushes. 

Lena isn't sure when it happened but she found herself curled up into Kara's side with Kara hugging her close. She sighs happily and notices her fingers making lazy circles on Kara's leg. When did she lose control over her own body?

"I want to do that!" Kara exclaims and Lena blinks out of her own thoughts looking at the screen in time to see Kevin sliding out his front door and landing in a snow bank.

"Of course you do." she laughs lightly and Kara squeezes her slightly. "We'll do it together. " she grins down at her and Lena's heart clenches. 

"Okay." she agrees softly and Kara's smile becomes impossibly wider. 

_somewhere in my mem'ry Christmas joys all around me.. Precious moments,  special people_ Kara sings along then looks pointedly at Lena at that part. "Happy Christmas In July, Lena." she beams and kisses her forehead.

"Happy Christmas in July, Kara." Lena smiles and snuggles closer to Kara.

"Best one yet." Kara sighs happily and Lena puts her head on top of Lena's still Santa hat clad head.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I guess certain characters freak ao3 out, and that's why it hasn't been posting? Anyway..


End file.
